Immortal University
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: *ADOPTED FROM NOT-SO-MEAN-ROSIE* Rose is a rebel who just can't get away from the new boy Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri is the new boy who just can't commit to a relationship. Will dimitri and rose find love in each other or will their fighting end up killing them both. OOC
1. Chapter 1: New Boy

_**-ADPOTED FROM NOT-SO-MEAN-ROSIE-**_

_**The first four chapters are Not-So-Mean-Rosie's! After that they are mine, Also chapter six was a preview that she left off on so I will put it in BOLD ITALICS of what is hers, mine will be in regular writing. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**PS: Check out Not-So-Mean-Rosie's stories! She is an amazing writer and, they are awesome stories, I defiantly love "I'm Telling, No You're Not"! **_

_**I just copied and pasted these first five chapters…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy! I also do not own the plot, Not-So-Mean-Rosie does!**_

_**-Nicole**_

* * *

_**Immortal University- Chapter 1**_

* * *

'There you are , its about time i found you'. I heard lissa say nearly screaming across the hall.

'Oh i told you i would be skipping feeding'

' yah,yah i know your still a fleshling; you could have reminded me but im over it now so whats going on with you and brandon'

' nothing he is a total schmoser and plus i have no time for a relationship...'

' yah,yah i know fleshling _code number 256: never date during summer _i still dont get it why cant you date again?'

' relationships can cause drama and argue which can make your mouth hot and dry which is going to cause you to get thirsty and not regular thirsty as in i can drink a rabbit and i'll be ok no as in human then i'll go to hell'

' and whats that got to do with summer'

' duh summer makes you even thirster'

' whatever you say rosie'

riiiiing

' text me ok' Lissa said

' kk' i said running to my class and sittling down before my named got called.

**'**Rosemarie Hathaway' my reading teacher called

' here' i softley said

' Rosemarie Hathaway' he called again

' here!' i exclaimed

**liss: heyy**

**rose: supp**

**liss: nun mr.p is sooooo boring fallin asleep :D**

**rose: wow mr.k just called my name twice as if he didnt hear me the first time**

**liss: i think he is a perv do u c the way he be looking at diamond**

**rose: maybe he is just lonely so how is it going with you and ... derrick**

**liss: awesome i think im in love**

**rose: watever he is probley cheating on you**

**liss: dont say that i love hem**

**rose: :p anyways ... dude a newboy just walked in the classroom**

**liss: wow is he cute**

**rose: dont you have a b-friend who u r deeply in lov with**

**liss: im in a relationship not dead**

**rose : actually you are**

**liss: :(**

**rose: kk he is deeply cute as in on fire cute**

**liss: wow give me the full details**

After the teacher give the new boy his seat he seats by me. i just stared at this hot new boy he was to beautiful to be real

' try not to stare' Mia _the prettest witch in school_ said _not only was she pretty she was also captin of the cheerleading squad and also kicked my butt in kindergarten.-sarcasm-_ some people say that was nothing considering she only pulled my hair and stole my crayons but to her it was like she was the light weight champion of the world. i regret that i didnt fight back

' try not to get punched in the face' i said angerly.

' do you really think you could beat me'

' we fought in kindergarten and i never fought back'

' scared maybe'

' how about a rematch and see who will be scared then' i said nearly jumping out of my seat

' ladies ladies seat down or i will kick you both out of class' said.

' fine with me as long as i get i few punches in' Mostley everybody in the school were scared of me even the teachers but this one drama queen was about to find out why.

' fine then get out'

' fine this class was starting to get boring anyway'

' i thought it was just you' said Mia getting a few people in the class laughing

i hissed and walked out taking one more glance at the new boy

**liss: rose wt happend**

**rose: nothing ok i looked at hem twice and this is wt i gt nt so lng nt so short black hair - dude you can c hes muscels right through hes silk shirt-... a beefy body and hes face god like (um i'm a christian so i'm not going to be saying that too often) ..**

**liss: wow he sounds hott :)**

**rose: you have no idea**

riiiiing! all the classes let out and i saw the new boy be the first to come out. he just looked so beautiful.

' heyy where that boyy you were talking about' kim said

' right there' i said pointing hes direction ' his name is DIMITRI'

As soon as i said his name he looked our diretion, smiled, and walked into the cafeteria.

' i think you like hem' kim said

'no way remeber _code:256 never...'_

'yah yah i know dang' kim said interuppting me

' you know for the good one you sure are mean' i said jokingly

' wow' we both laughed and went into the cafe

* * *

_**Nicole here! I am already half way done with my chapter (chapter 5) so it should be up either later today or tomorrow!**_

_**Review!**_

_**-Nicole**_


	2. Chapter 2: Forever 21

_**This is Not-So-Mean-Rosie's chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VA nor do I own the plot!**_

_**-Nicole**_

* * *

_**Immortal University- Chapter 2**_

* * *

" Lissa get your ass out the shower now" I yelled through the bathroom door. GOD it really sucks living in an apartment with only one full bath

'' Hold your horses rose darn'' I banged on the door a few more times before she finally opened it.

'' thannk yoou i loove yoou'' i told lissa

'' shut up'' i laughed out loud

'' i know you looooove me'' then i shut the door

~O.O.O~

**2 hours later**

'' rose come on one more''

''lissa we've been shopping all day''

'' come on rosie one more'' she was literally dragging me across the floor.

" come on lissa im soo hungry"  
" i promise that you will get to eat after we shop at the last"  
" ok what is it called"  
" forever 21 " god i hate that store.  
" god i hate that store it's so goddamn girly"  
" come on i saw a b.e. dress that was just your size"  
" you promise it we go you would pay for my food"  
" ugh sure rose i'll pay for your stupied food" now that is what i wanted to hear  
" ok lissa lets go"  
"yay" we walked arm in arm until we walked up to the store. I let out a breath and braced myself for the hardest shopping store ever. Lissa grabbed my hand and went inside with me a tow. She took me to the dresses and told me to cover my eyes . Then she grabbed my hands a removed them . I couldnt belive my eyes it was so beautiful. A rose red skin tight strapless dress. It stopped at the kness and was absolutley beautiful. It was plain yet elegant.  
" so do you love it or do you love it "  
" lissa i .. I .. I love it " i grabbed the dress and hugged her .  
" now go try it on "

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**-Nicole**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tasha Slut Face Ozera

_**This is Not-So-Mean-Rosie's chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VA nor do I own the plot.**_

_**-Nicole**_

* * *

_**Immortal University- Chapter 3 **_

"_**Tasha- slut face-Ozera"**_

* * *

**Song of the chap chapter: Lady Marmalade**

**He met marmalade down an old new Orleans , **

**shrutten her stuff on the street**

**she said hello, hey Joe ya wanna give it a gooooo**

**gitchi gitchi yaya dada**

**gitchi gitch yaya here**

**mocho choco latta yaya**

**creole lady marmalade**

" ok lissa i'm gonna come out now" i told lissa after i put on the dress . I still couldn't belive that she picked out such a b.e. dress.

" kk rosie i got a surprice for you anyways" I left the dressing room to show lissa the dress and saw dimitri the new guy with tasha-slut face- ozera.

" tasha what an un-pleasent surprice to see you here ... with the new guy"

" rose.."

" no it's ok lissa i would be jelouse to .. if i was her" tasha said smirking . ughhh i really wanted to... no scratch that .. i really want to wipe that smile off her evil litte face

" watch it tasha "

" or what"

" do you really wanna find out"

" come on rosie posie you NO your not gonna do anything" a new vioce joined in ... MIA.

" Watch it you two" lissa and dimitri was watching us like we were having a ping pong match then lissa jumped in.

" tasha, mia leave rose alone "

' do you really think were gonna listen to a whiny orphan who can't fight her own battles " tasha gasped and lissa looked like she was about to cry. To far.

" SHUT UP MIA " i snapped she was about to say something untill tasha jumped in " shut up mia lets leave lissa out of it ... i know she has a crush on my brother." it was my turn to gasp. how did i not know this. I turned to look at lissa who was blushing._ later rose i promise_.

" what ever let's go guys" mia said walking out. ugh i so hate her.

~0.0.0~

When we got home i noticed that someone moved in the house next door.I took my dress to my dorm room which i shared with lissa. My parent or rather i say my dad paid for us to get a bigger dorm than the other class mates. so our room was really big with a kitchen and two full bathrooms with a jucuzzie sized tub.

_hey lissa do you know who moved in the dorm across the hall_

_ummm no_

_spill liss_

_i really don't know_

_don't make me go into your head to see who it is_

_ok ok rose it's ..._

_liss_

_i can't _

_that's it i'm looking_.

I went into lissa's body to see who it was. oh my god. it's...

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**-Nicole**_


	4. Chapter 4: Stanny Me Boy Your Just Not-

_**This is Not-So-Mean-Rosie's chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VA nor do I own the plot.**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_

* * *

_**Immortal University- Chapter 4**_

"_**Stanny Me Boy Your Just Not That Smart"**_

* * *

**Song of the moment: Rumor has it**

**She, she ain't real **

**She ain't gone be able to love you like I will**

**She is a stranger**

**You and I have history or don't you remember**

**Sure she's got it all**

**But baby is that really what you want.**

**Bless your soul you've got your head in the clouds **

**She made a fool out of you**

**And boy she's bringing you down**

**She made your heart melt**

**But you're cold to the core **

**Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore **

Dimitri freakin Belikov

"Lissa"

"Umm, surprise" furious even . At myself the most . How could i not know this . But hey it's none of my business anyways so i put my anger aside.

" It's okay Liss lets just go to bed I'm soooo tired"

"You sure your not hungry Rosie"

"I'm that too." We laughed and Lissa made some food for us to eat.

* * *

"Rosemarie Hathaway you are nothing like your mother you are evil and rebellious and a devil child"

"No I'm not. I am God's gift on this Earth but you Stanny me boy are not o.m.g isn't your whole name Stan Sircey Alto? Oh. My. God. That would make your initials backwards. A. S. S. Wow well Ass where did your mother come up with that?" The class burst out in laughter. Stan was boiling red.

"Rosemarie Hathaway get out!"

"Make me ass. Oh wait you can't I mean what are you anyway a bloodsucker, a wizard, oh wait no your a shape shifter and what do you shape shift into? Oh yeah, a hamster. So what are you gonna do Stanny me boy"

"Rosemarie Hathaway you will not talk to your teacher like that." ugh i know that voice anywhere.

"Mother I was starting to worry that after FIVE FUCKING YEARS of not visiting me you would have probably forgotten I existed."  
"Oh don't give me that five-year bull you know I knew you existed"

"Oh sure you did because you're the perfectest mommy in the world I just wooove you"

If the class was giggling then well they were dying now. My mother was looking just like Stan who was trying to get the class to shut up.

"Rose..."

"And you wanna know what else ..." I went over to a plant that was on Stan's desk. "This plant has been more of a mother to me than you. Isn't than right plant. You know what her name is mom. Her name is Janie . Isn't that right Janie. Hey mom, Janie has a question go on Jaine tell her..." i waited a few seconds.

"Janie, your embarrassing me speak louder." A few more seconds passed. I could see my mother getting frustrated. Goal bitch.

"JAINE YOUR EMBARRISING ME! UGH YOUR SUCH A STUPIED FRIEND...JUST LIKE MY MOTHER!" That sent the class to the roof but of course Natalie the not so smart girl had to go and make it worse.

"Umm Rose? Who is Janie" More laughter so being the bitch i am i made a big scene about it.

"UGH NATALIE YOUR SO STUPIED SHE ALREADY HAVE LOW LEAF ESTEEM! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPIED AND NOT KNOW WHO SHE IS!? OH MY GOD YOUR SUCH AND IDIOT!".

"Rose Hathaway get out now!" Stan and my mom yelled. BITCH TIME.

"Wow you guys are in sync what is going on here, o.m.g are you two dating?" I asked. The class gagged and my mom and Stan blushed.

Okay gross.

_Rose please just get out before you get in more trouble_

_okay, okay I'm done anyways. What class is Kim in? I wanna ask her a question._

_She's in class do you want me to come with?_

_nahhh I'm pretty sure he doesn't want his best student out of the class with his worst student _

_you're right see you in 10._

_kk loooooove you_

_kk looooooove you to._

* * *

"And you said they were in sync my gosh Rosie you're gonna get an ear full when you get home " Kim said when we were in gym playing volleyball.

"Duck..'' We both ducked.

"I know Kimmy. Oh, and speaking of home did you know that Dimitri Belikov is living right next door to me"

"SPIKE! And no, I didn't but did you know that on his second day here he already flirted with 19 girls in first period, 12 girls in second, 24 in third..."

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" I interrupted.

''Duh, I'm in all of his periods and have been keeping an eye on Mr. SEX ON LEGS speaking of which is coming over here in 3,2,1. Bye Rose!" Kim walked away.

"Damn you gonna leave me with Mr. ' SEX ON LEGS' how could you.''

"Who could be this Mr. SEX ON LEGS" I heard a velvety voice say. And when I turned around there he was.

''Hey, Dimitri. How are yo... mother fuc.." I blacked out.

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_


	5. IMPORTANT-STORIES ON HOLD

**-IMORTANT-**

I have decided to put some of my stories on a short hold until the contest(s) I have entered are over.

The latest a contest I am in that ends is January 12th. So from now to then I am going to focus on the story I am writing for it and maybe two-four other stories I already have posted.

I am so sorry, but as soon as the deadline is passed I will work on my other stories.

The titles listed below are the ones on hold for now (until Jan. 12th):

-Royal Sins

-Protect Me Or Hurt Me

-Love & War

-Hell On Heels

-Dangers Of Life

I hope by doing this I don't lose any fans. This was really hard for me to do, because I don't like it. But it will be easier for me to write the story entries I have for the contest. And it won't be long… I promise!

I might even add a chapter to a few of those during their 'hold'. Maybe short ones, so I am not disappointing you guys.

The stories aren't exactly _'on hold' _because like I just said, I am going to post short chapters in them as much as I can :)

But feel free to check out my other stories while these are on hold.

The ones not on hold are listed below:

-Care For Me, Care For Me Not

-Life Of A Cheerleader

-Immortal University

-Unknown Soldier

-To Cherish A Day

-Mix Ups

-Good Girls Aren't Always So Good

Thank you for understanding.

And look out for my contest entries!

-Red, Burning Red

-Mix ups

-Two Black Cadillacs

-More Like Her

-More Like Her-ALTERNATE ENDING

-To Cherish A Day

-Blown Away

I also have a few more one-shot entries coming up!

:)

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX


	6. On Hold-Important

**I'm am so sorry, but I am putting this story on hold. I don't have inspiration to write it right now, I will someday again, but right now I am focusing on my other stories. I will continue it, but this was also written a while ago, so there are mistakes, and I just can't seem to get anything onto a Word Doc to write it right now. I will put an Author's Note up when it is taken off hold.**

**I want to finish my other stories, and have new story ideas that seem great, so for now I want to make those my main focus.**

**I feel like I am disappointing you all and I am so very sorry for that.**

**Please continue to read my other stories though :)**

**The stories that are not on hold are:**

**-Unfaithful**

**-Good Girls Aren't Always So Good**

**-Care For Me, Care For Me Not**

**-Unknown Soldier**

**-Red Burning Red**

**-Criminal Love**

**-Life Of A Cheerleader**

**-Killer Moves**

**-Mix Ups (Will be updated randomly)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


End file.
